Highschool of the dead off the record
by raider172
Summary: It was the beginning and the end of the human world knowing that their old life is gone as the group must now not only work together but the strain a member that is out for revenge at a takashi and rei for what they did to him live his life in living hell including the one who he though was his friend rei. Note I do not own HOTD characters only OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the spring of the dead

* * *

In the spring of the private academy there was a boy who stand in the rail look outside parts of the house he thought about the things he thought there were promises but the end there were nothing more but nothing more but completely bullshit.

He was 17 years old he had dark brown hair with brown eyes wearing black school uniform underneath was a red t shirt and white sneakers as the though harder look when meet in their childhood

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **There stand a little boy who was eight years old talking to a little girl who was his friend she had orange brown hair made into a ponytail wearing a pink jacket and white skirt and white shoes they were in a playground.**_

 _ **The little girl said you know were going to get marry one day.**_

 _ **The Little version of him got excited and said do you really mean it.**_

 _ **She nodded yeah she pull out her pinky finger pinky promise cross my heart.**_

 _ **He smile and said and hope to die.**_

 _ **Flash back forward**_

 _ **Inside the academy in their teens they began talk about personal things that she doesn't want to talk about**_

 _ **Why do you have to repeat the grade you the straight A student.**_

 _ **She sigh you wouldn't understand takashi and she walk away from him.**_

 _ **As it change another teen boy with grey hair look and smile**_

 _ **So were in the same class cool.**_

 _ **As it flash even forward his old friend dating with the girl he use to love dating together across the train tracks they were talking to each other as she move her head towards him she frown and never look back at him.**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

He stand on the rail and said pinky promise cross my heart and hope to died yeah right.

Then someone behind said that is so stupid.

He turn and saw a girl in a school uniform she has a pink hair with light brown eyes wearing a thin glass it was saya takagi.

Takashi said what do you want.

Every time you have to face something you don't like you have to come the stupid staircase it's like your own pity conner good god.

She walk towards him the first semester has started how are going to make it through the year.

He look away from her I wonder the same thing about you.

The fifth period isn't over yet

That okay because I'm a genius un like you who got into this school by dumb luck.

Takagi why you always dis me like that.

Because I don't like stupid people.

What?

Especially those the one that can admit that their stupid I mean your stupid but at lest you know you know your are so if I told you are stupid then maybe by some miracle you be less stupid stupid.

But that ending up hanging back in the rail.

Saya saw this and said grow up moping because your little friend dump you. she walk away and she mumble stupid.

Takashi stand on the rail look back of the brake up.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Inside the classroom they were talking to each other_**

 ** _Listen_** _**It just that there is a time that I felt for you that way but didn't seem to notice so. she walk away from him the class room leaving in alone standing there**_ ** _surprise_**

 _ **Flashback end**_

He look outside and wonder if he was stupid. but he just ignored and said so what.

* * *

 **Classroom**

Inside the classroom the students were siting down waiting for the teacher to come in the classroom full of teens there teen girl who was also 17 wear a school uniform she had orange brown hair with light brown eyes

She thought in her mind she had a good friends a good life but when she meet a boy in her childhood he become one of her most trusted friend because he save her life once and she was so grateful to him but at the end she betrayed him over her other friends that they bully him every scene he came to 2nd grade just because he was different person.

She keep thinking her past until her boyfriend interrupted her. she turn at him and he said hey rei you okay.

Rei Miyamoto look at her boyfriend Hisashi and smile I'm alright

Then a male teacher appear and said good morning class how was weekends

Everybody nodded.

Thats wonderful now I would like you to meet a new student he from a boy from a military school before he came to military school he had a very hard life in his childhood because of the bullying that cause him to have mental problems he to go to mental hospital to get help It took 4 years to cure him after that he was send to military school to to mature personality and for that he had a fresh start and sense he had good grads they send him here for a better education.

Everybody was whispering each other saying who is this person.

Rei surprise too who is this person she look at hisashi and he was wondering the samething.

Now I would like you all to give warm welcome to sasuke kirigaya.

After they hear the last name both rei and hisashi froze both as the new student walking in the classroom he look 18 years old he had regular brown hair blue eyes he had a strong body because of the military school workout had his black uniform on except his jack was open and underneath had a sliver v nick shirt tucked down below his waist with a brown belt on he also wearied a brown shoes and wrist watch on his left wrist.

He scans at everyone in the classroom as he look he saw the two people he hated the most but the person who he want to kill was the girl who he though was his friend his hand made into a ball of fist rei saw it and she was fill with sweat she look down at her hand she was shaking in fear she look at hisashi he too was fill in fear the reason why she afraid because of a promise if he ever see her again he would kill her and she never forget his crazy smile in the 2nd grade.

Sasuke look at everyone and smile hello my name is sasuke kirigaya and I hope we can get along and that made rei creep her out.

Very nice of you sasuke the teacher said.

Where would I sit sir

Oh you can just in the back behind rei

Thank you sir and he began to walk towards the back of the class as the time slowed he look at her face her eyes were widen with fear and made him glad and he turn to hisashi who he look mean and though what a joke.

He took a seat behind rei and began wonder if this was his lucky day.

* * *

As takashi continue look at the houses he suddenly look down and saw 4 teacher were at the gate and at front of them was some sort of passenger banging at the gates

A teacher name koyko hayashi came forward and said you their what do you think are doing this is a private school.

But the person still stand there and do nothing

Then another teacher came name teshima and said don't worry Mrs Hayashi let me handle this.

He came towards the gate and suddenly grab the man shirt pull him towards the gate and hitting him while at it.

The teachers were surprise of his actions

Mrs hayashi spoke hey now Mr teshima excessive violence is never...

Suddenly the man pull Mr teshima arm and gave a great biting force that cause blood to come out.

Mr teshima gave a scream in pain as fell to the ground he shake around while screaming in pain

Takashi look on and had what the fuck face staring at the man continuing to scream in pain.

With Mr Teshima final breath he lay dead on the ground.

The 3 remaining look at him with utter the older man said oh my god he dead.

Mrs hayashi was to in shock no way that impossible he just...

Then Mr teshima hand began to twitch

Mrs hayashi saw and began to say Mr teshima are you alright.

Then he eyes was open she sigh with relief and said oh Mr teshima thank god you had me worry...

Out of nowhere Mr teshima grab her blouse and tear her neck cause her to scream in pain.

Takashi took a step back as he saw the 2 teachers ran off while Mr teshima continue to chew Mrs hayashi.

As takashi look on he decided to run back to his class room he ran upstairs then turn right to the school hall and open the door to the classroom.

Everyone look at him of why he barge in all of sudden the teacher look at him and said komuro can be happy just skipping my class.

Takashi walk towards were rei and sasuke sit. he grab her sleeve and said come with me were getting out of here.

Wh..what are you talking about.

Hisashi got up from his desk and said dude what are you doing.

He look him people got killed in the front gate no bullshit. hisashi widen in shock while sasuke raise his eyebrow in curious.

What are you serious. then takashi yeah I making that shit up.

Rei pull out of his wrist and said Jesus what going I can never Understand wha...

Then out of nowhere takashi just slap her in the face everyone was quite all of sudden sasuke look at takashi in his though he said damn didn't see that coming.

Rei cover her cheek angry at him as she was about to talk him back he interrupt her.

Listen listen to me he look at hisashi and said "something bad is going to happen and we need to get out of here"

Hisashi look at him for moment then said rei we need to go

Hisashi!?

No he quite her If something really is bad going to happen then we need to get out.

Rei look at him for a sec then sigh alright well go.

But the teacher interrupted them no way you leaving this class the period isn't over

But Hisashi counter the teacher sorry teach but we need to go common rei

Three began to run out of the class as time slow again rei look back sasuke he had face of a predator looking at his prey and rei was the prey.

* * *

As they ran takashi ran ahead Rei ask just tell me whats going on.

There was someone at the school gate pe teachers went to check it out and something bad happen and now pe teachers are killing each other.

That its insane. takashi counter her saying yeah talking to a guy who also saw Mr teshima eating Mrs hisashi that just made rei eye go wide.

As run down stars rei began to hisashi you saw the way sasuke look at us.

Hisashi nodded yeah and by the looks of it he wasn't very happy to see us.

Rei confess to hisashi I'm scare hisashi what would happen If he come after us what would happen keep his word.

Hisashi confort her don't worry we get to your dad place and try to tell him that sasuke was here he try keep an eye on him pulse if he ever going after us I'll fight him he maybe have military combat but am black belt and let just see who is the better fighter you get me.

Rei nodded yeah I get you as she turn to takashi and realize not only the two of them were in danger but also his as well.

Suddenly hisashi say what you guys. both of them as he began to open a locker. what you forgot something.

If you say that its ture then we need some weapons he pull out a broom and pull out the brush. here rei he give to her as takashi pull out a bat in the locker takashi look at him and said what about you.

He just answer I got a black belt in karate now come on we gotta get out school.

Then rei had an idea lets just call the police well talk to my father.

Takashi handed rei his phone school rule meant to be broken right.

She began dial a number and place on her ear. she waited the phone to answer then eye stiff and said no way. both look her what is it.

She froze and said 1-10 is busy that impossible.

Suddenly the speaker came in. _this announcement is for all the students an emergency situation is taking place inside the school right now._

* * *

 **Back from the classroom**

Sasuke and the whole classroom look at the speaker as it continue to speak.

 _All students must fallow you teachers instructions to evacuate I repeat a violent innocent the school right..._

Then the speaker stop for a moment everyone was quite and no one is not say a word.

Then they hear grunt sound the speaker was saying _no get away from me get back!_

As they keep hearing the next thing that scare the crap out of them

 _AHHHHHH...AHHHHHHHH..HELLLP!..HELLLLLLLLLP!_

It quiet down this time for good.

everyone was wide in shock from what they just heard

As sasuke look at the speaker and said damn didn't see that coming either.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the spring of the dead part 2

* * *

As the classroom stood they suddenly scream in the air fill with terror everyone was running out of classroom and I mean everyone every last of the students got out all the classrooms everyone was pushing each other some fell to the stairs and died and some other were trample to death but no matter how much they claw each other they be dead by then.

The only person left standing in the classroom was sasuke he look more surprise that everyone got out so quickly he even more surprise that the teachers went the way the others students go.

But now that everyone is gone he should probably get out of here before something more wired things happen.

He got up and went to the hall he poke his head out he turn left it was clear he turns right and there were three people lay dead from the trample.

Damn people can be cruel sometimes might as well be careful after this happen. he went three people dead he look at the faces they look like they saw a horror movie he look at the first boy it was the same boy he saw on his 2nd period he was like few other people forming a gang, showing off there moves, and showing his switchblade and now he lay there dead it in his nasty grave it funny when you think about.

He act like a dog now lay there like a dead cockroach speaking of which I wonder he still have his...

He went searching the body checking his pockets he dug in the pockets finally finding the switchblade he pull it out he observe the grip it look black it had a button on it he move out his finger of the opening of the blade he press the pin and release a 3.5 inch blade it made out steel and it real sharp sharp enough to cut through ropes.

He put back the blade in its place and put it on its pocket.

But before he could move on again he went to the other 2 bodies to check the teen girl did not anything useful only stuff that makes women to look pretty.

But when he went to the third body he found a lighter and pack of cigarettes he wonder this kid was a smoker but that doesn't matter because to tell the truth of him he a smoker too

The reason he smokes is because he need to claim his nerves yet he also knows that this stuff can cause terrible things and he may have to use them carefully and scenes he haven't one for a week might as well take one right now.

He took a cigarette and put it on his mouth he bring up to a cigarette he lit it up and began to feel the sensation of the cigarette he pull it out and let the smoke in his throat after a few seconds then he let out the smoke as it few out of the air.

He began walk the left part of the because to much people went to the right and they may crumble up right now.

He walk to the halls for a few unit he came a person at first he was just some wander unit he close enough it was nothing more but a zombie or a walker what ever you call it it is standing right in front of him but to make sure its real he need find a weapon and in that deceive luck he found an fire ax next to him he break the glass and pull the fire axe out who knew this school would this place just in case of fire.

He look at the zombie he shout "hey asshole"

The zombie look at him all of the sudden.

Yeah you come here I got something for you.

It began to walk towards him fill with hunger.

As it became close enough he swung at its legs not only it cut off its leg but flip over his body over he at the zombie prove his theory they don't feel pain.

The zombie look at sasuke just as sasuke look at the zombie. just what I expected from you now I know am also right about this theory.

He Pull up his ax in the air and crash it down cutting the brian in half laying the dead staying dead.

Sasuke look down at his cloths as it covers in blood.

Damn shouldn't have hit it so hard. he began to walk towards the stone bridge that connects four buildings only except there were few zombies there but nothing can handle on these deadbeats.

Well time the party to get started.

He charge at the pack of zombies as his fury on them.

* * *

8 minutes earlier

As hisashi rei and takashi stood as he hears the final scream.

They heard another screams but this time it was full of students running out of the door.

Hisashi quickly yelled this way.

Takashi look at him and said what are you doing we need to get out of here.

The Building with classrooms is too crowded we need to go through the management building.

Rei walk by takashi hisashi is right shut up do what he says.

Takashi got annoyed but kept his cool alright fine.

They went to the bridge to get to the management building.

As they about to get across they stumble a person that look like his skin was grey.

They stop look at him.

Thats Mr Wakisaka whats the matter of him.

Hisashi look Mr wakisaka and saw the blood coming out of his left side of his clothes.

He moan in the air walk towards rei.

She took a step back and began to swing back and forth but she hadn't land a hit.

She yelled get away from me.

Hisashi shout rei stab him.

She was spoke as he says that. don't hold back give everything all you got.

The walker grab her staff at first she was powerless but the she gan her confidence by pushing the walker back.

Rei said don't fuck with me am a mvp of martial arts club.

She began to hit him side ways and slam it on its head then she stab through it in its heart.

At first she killed it but it sprang back to life again and made around to shake off rei and the staff that its plunge in its heart.

The walker slam her on the wall making her drop the staff she quickly grab it and hold it tight.

That insane I stab its heart why is he still moving.

Hisashi quickly grab its shoulder, put a choke holder, and drag away from rei.

Rei pull it out now. she pull out her staff.

Takashi shout hisashi get away from him.

Hisashi struggle around with the zombie a bit. don't worry I can take him.

But then the walker head began to turn his head around the other side of its back hisashi was creep out all of sudden he try stop make the head turn but it won't stop.

What the Fuck.

Suddenly the walker bit into his bicep takashi and rei try to hit and stab but it let go hisashi.

Jesus christ why won't he just die already.

Takashi now knew realize what it was oh no I knew it he is dead he dead but still moving.

Rei look at him "what!"

With full force it sank its teeth even deeper making hisashi groan in pain.

"Hisashi!" rei run to him and try to pull the walker out but no avail.

Takashi help him but he still stand there too stiff to move.

Don't just stand there do something "do something! well you"

Takashi then to it and smash its head destroying its brian.

He breath deeply of what just happen. rei went up to hisashi.

Hisashi are you okey worried rei.

Son of a bitch just bit me but no worry.

They a crash window and a loud scream they went to look to see below and they were horrified to a teen girl tear to sherd.

We can handle one of them but there no way...

Then hisashi had an idea The roof.

Rei look at him the roof?

He nodded we should barricade our selfs until help arrives and we could see whats going down.

They all nodded and went to the roofs.

* * *

As they made the last steps the open the roof door they look across the street and what they saw was shocking.

They were traffics on the streets and smoke coming out of a buildings.

Holy shit it happening everywhere said takashi

but then rei said but everything was normal everything was fine a minute ago.

A high power wind made them move all of sudden by a passing military helicopters.

Blackhawk a American Military.

That not it thats the self defensive force were did they come there no base around here.

Rei shout overhere

Don't bother I wouldn't waste your strength. Thats the self defense force they must have a some kind a spacial mission there not here to rescue us there not even doing anything about that.

They see a teen girl wrist and ankle being chew off by zombies while the other go for her shoulder making her scream.

Imagine whats going from the inside the school.

This is like decease cause by them.

Them!? ask takashi

The Dead are attacking people left and right but this isn't a movie or a video game thats why its them they bit people and they come back to life as one of them and it looks like smashing there heads in is the only way to get rid of them.

They turn around and saw few zombies behind them while more just keep coming out of roof door.

Rei was worry there too many of them.

Hisashi look at the small stair case. let get up and block the stairs.

Both nodded and ran towards the stairs while bashing and stabbing in there heads.

While they were fighting upstairs rei was knock down as the walker was about to go in for a bit hisashi grab takashi bat and smash the zombie head on the wall saving her she went up the others, blockade the opening and waited for hours for a rescue.

* * *

As hours the zombies roam the school looking for a human to eat or to infect the three stood still on the roof and waited.

Then rei ask why? why is this happening.

Hisashi look down the ground. there has to be a reason. maybe we could figure out what causing it maybe we could stop it or at least protect ourselves.

He look up we need to look around find matches or a lighter around here somewhere.

We don't have a fire now were going to be fuck in the dark.

Then an amout of pain went through his body coughing out blood.

Rei look scare and went to him. hisashi whats wrong with you.

Takashi hisashi is... she then stop doesn't want to say those words.

Takashi knew what hisashi is going to become but don't know how to deal with this situation.

Hisashi look up the skies bleeding all over his mouth and eyes. rei look at him and said why? why you just got just a little and look so horrible.

Hisashi ginned so it is just like in the movies they bite you and thats it.

Rei began to denied this can be true what you seen in the movies well never happen.

But he counter but it did happen to everyone else.

He look at takashi and said takashi we you help me.

Help you with what.

Hisashi point at the rails and said help me over the rail straight from the ground from here the impact form the fall should smash my head.

Both of them were shock form that statement.

Rei then spoke what are ...

But hisashi scream I don't want to be one of them. then he cough more blood rei try to help to help him but he just keep coughing more blood.

Come on takashi do it for me I want to stay myself in the end.

Takashi look on as hisashi cough more blood then he began to feel pain in his chest as he feel on the floor.

"Hisashi" rei went to him again grow more scare then ever. let me help you.

But takashi knew there no way to help him.

No! no hisashi you can't DIE! the echo of hisashi final scream went through the air as he lay dead on the ground.

Takashi look at the body of his dead friend as rei cry over his dead body but he knew he had to make this quick before he becomes one of **them.**

As rei cry on hisashi hand began to twitch takashi tighten his grip as he ready to make his move.

Get away from him rei. rei look at takashi as he walk towards him.

No! you can't do that he not turning. he not turning into one of them he going to be fine.

Get away from him.

Hisashi body began to move. rei look at him with relief. hisashi she look back at takashi.

Look takashi he getting up he getting better...

But she stop as she see him different now.

she call to him Hisashi?

He got and look down at the ground.

Whats the matter?

He began to growl he face light up as he became one of them.

Hisashi! rei try go to him but takashi push her back.

As rei face reality she said no way this can't be ture no way.

Takashi look at him and said to her I know you can't believe it. but I can believe it.

Rei look at him she call to him takashi?

As the zomble hisashi walk even closer he said to her but Its happening.

Don't do it.

Takashi scream Its happening he gave a war cry that use his full force to end him.

NOOOOOOOOOOOO! rei scream as takashi finally end hisashi igou.


End file.
